


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: Flesh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

……9……  
[唰啦-----]  
祁染轩打开自己的衣柜，数不清的怪模怪样的成人用品掉了出来，样式齐全，小到安全护理，大到仿生工具。  
祁染轩的脸上瞬间惨白，但还是颤抖着把东西全部塞回柜子，他想不到是谁。想不到那个人要干什么。然而一阵急促的敲门声打断了他的思绪  
“染轩你没事吧？我听到了好大的动静，你没摔倒吧？？”  
林冕有些着急，他不知道里面发生了什么，动静大的他刚才作画的手一颤。  
“我没事，冕哥，今天有谁进过我们宿舍？”祁染轩靠在门上，装作不在意的问着林冕。  
“没有吧，我不知道，我今天一天也没回来”林冕揉着祁染轩的头，身高和体格的差距让他没办法反抗。  
“小染轩早点睡吧，晚安，明天上课可不要一直发呆啊，乖啊~”  
林冕笑了起来，伸手捏了捏祁染轩的脸，然后手掌又直接伸过去揉住祁染轩的脑袋。  
“啊-真是的，我不是小孩子了，不要老是用这种语气哄我啊！”  
祁染轩拍开林冕的手，耳朵有点微红。

林冕回了自己房间，如同往常一般收拾着一切，突然之间，身体一顿，扑倒床上抱着被子呜呜咽咽的发出兴奋的声音。  
“小染轩真是太可爱了……”

祁染轩如同往常一样，把头深深埋进柔软的枕头里面，很快进入梦境。他不知道枕头被人喷洒了大量的催情药剂和安神药物，他不知道一场盛宴在等着他。

[不能……不能睡……着……]  
林冕打游戏的手没有任何的停顿，脸上的笑意却越来越浓。  
“轩轩小宝贝~晚~安~”  
…………  
“唔……呼唔……”  
祁染轩如往常一般跪坐在玄关，意味不明的压着喘息和颤抖着，身体崩的笔直，好像在忍耐着什么，祁染轩开始微微发晕。  
男人打开了大门，祁染轩马上将拖鞋拿起，跪坐在男人脚边，然后帮男人脱下了鞋袜，用脑袋轻轻蹭着男人的脚。

“一直乖乖跪着吗？”男人看着祁染轩的装扮，与他出门的时候没有多大变化，依旧全裸只围了一个围裙，后穴的按摩棒牢牢的插在里面……  
“是的主人……”祁染轩舔着男人的脚，回答男人的话。  
“喂？……怎么翘起来了？”男人抽出脚，踩在祁染轩翘起的阴茎上，碾压着。  
“对不起主人，对不起，是骚货发骚了……请主人责罚……”  
祁染轩有点害怕，但是实际上身体已经兴奋的后穴开始收缩，男人仿佛看出了祁染轩的想法，往屋内走去，而祁染轩乖乖的跟在旁边爬着。  
“跟过来干什么？站起来，滚去做饭。”男人朝着祁染轩后穴露在外面的按摩棒底部用力踹了过去。  
“啊…………！！！！好……好深……”爬在地上的祁染轩，整个身体猛的弹了一下，一阵小幅度的抽搐。  
“滚去做饭。”  
祁染轩颤巍巍的站起来，去厨房开始准备饭菜，男人换好便装走到了祁染轩身后，灶台上已经有个小锅正在煲汤，洗好的蔬菜整齐的摆放在砧板旁。  
祁染轩没有意识到男人已经走到了他的身后，还在忙着给男人做饭，男人用手抓住按摩棒的底部，用力一抽。  
“………………！！！”  
突然之间穴道被用力的摩擦，后穴一空，塞在最深处的几个跳蛋争先恐后的离开被插了一天的后穴，祁染轩被突如其来的快感冲击的全是震颤，发不出一丝声音，精液直接射了出来，喷洒在橱柜上。  
祁染轩整个大腿打颤，差点站不稳跌坐到地上。  
“怎么停了？接着做饭啊。”  
男人把抽出的按摩棒，掉下的跳蛋放到一边。男人拿出擀面棍把玩着，好像想到了什么有趣的事情一样，去冰箱拿出了一盒雪糕。  
男人把擀面棍的一头捣满了雪糕，然后走到祁染轩的后面搂住祁染轩的腰  
“贱货，把你的骚屁眼放松。”男人凑到祁染轩的耳边，祁染轩一抖，然后试着将身体放松。  
男人用腿抵在祁染轩的腿间，用力将擀面棍插进去，然后开始抽插，冰冷的感觉在湿热的穴道产生的冲击感让祁染轩身体发抖  
“主人……不要……好冰……里面要冻坏了……”


End file.
